


Epiphone Acoustic Guitar

by snagglepuss



Series: Narddog Appreciation [1]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snagglepuss/pseuds/snagglepuss
Summary: She watched as his hands glided from fret to fret, stroking chord after chord.





	Epiphone Acoustic Guitar

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of stories about Andy on this site is astounding! So, I wrote one. The song is Crush by Dave Matthews Band. I distinctly remember Andy mentioning them somewhere in season 7, so I wanted to write something around that. Obviously, I don't own the song or Andy. I'm hoping to get a lot more about Andy out there, so I hope this one's okay :)

An Epiphone acoustic guitar. That’s what he always played, and that’s what he used to play for her. It shouldn’t have been a surprise, really. He played that guitar all the time. But she never thought that he’d play it for her, that he’d ever care enough to sing something for her, or that he’d ever actually mean anything by it.

 

But, there she was. And there he was. Singing to her.

 

She watched as his hands glided from fret to fret, stroking chord after chord. She couldn’t help but notice how nice his hands were, how much talent was hidden in his fingers. For a moment, she allowed herself to wonder what else they could do, but she stopped herself. Andy was too angelic and this moment was too sweet to ruin with impure thoughts.

 

_Crazy how it feels tonight_

_Crazy how you make it all alright, love_

_Crush me with the things you do_

_And I’ll do for you anything too_

 

Every few lines, he’d stop and glance up at her to check if she was still listening. Each time he discovered she was, his heart swelled a little with affection for her and he had to switch his focus back to his guitar before he kissed the daylights out of her like they do in the movies.

 

_Lovely lady, I am at your feet_

_Oh, God, I want you so badly_

_And I wonder this…_

_Could tomorrow be so wondrous as you there sleeping?_

Her fingernails dug further into her palms with each word he sang. If she had been any less excited, maybe it would’ve stung. But not here. Not in this little universe they both found themselves in. She couldn’t even fathom the idea of pain right now. All she registered was Andy and his guitar and the words flowing out of his mouth like he had written them, and how he sang them like they were just for her.

 

_Lovely lady, let me drink you please_

_Won’t spill a drop, no, I promise you_

_Lying under this spell you cast on me_

_Each moment, the more I love you_

_Crush me_

It was hard to know when the song began, but she desperately didn’t want to hear the end of it. At some point, she stopped and asked herself if somehow she had died, because there was no way this was her life, no way for her life to be this wonderful. It was impossible for such a small window of time to be filled with so many emotions. She wondered if a life with Andy would always be like this. Emotional. She had always known him to be that way, and she loved that about him.

 

 Andy was never just _Andy._ Every time she thought she had learned all there was to know, he did something to remind her that there was still so much unchartered territory left to claim, and she prayed she’d be the only one allowed to do so.

 

_Lovely lady, I will treat you sweetly_

_Adore you_

_I mean, you crush me_

_And it’s times like these when my faith I feel_

_And I know how I love you_

_Love._ She felt the word caress her skin as if he had touched her himself, and her entire body filled with warmth. For a second, she considered how ironic it was that one phrase could make her feel so warm, yet send chills down her spine just as often. She thought she might bring it up to him. It was almost poetic, and he liked poetry, anyway.

 

_By love, by love_

_We’ll beat back the pain we’ve found_

_You know I mean to tell you all the things I’ve been thinking deep inside, my friend_

_Each moment, the more I love you_

_Crush me_

It really was difficult to keep himself from looking up at her. But, every time he did, he noticed just how intently she was watching him, and it almost made him forget the next line, or the chords he had practiced so many times. As much as her attention made him nervous, it also made his heart swell with pride. He had spent seemingly endless hours finding a song by his favorite band that would convey to her how special he thought she was, not to mention the amount of time he had spent learning how to play it for her.

 

_So much you have given, love_

_That I would give you back, again and again_

_Oh, Lord, meaning I’ll hold you_

_But please, please_

_Just love me always_

As the song came to a close, she hoped the feeling wouldn’t end with it. She cursed herself for not recording him. She wanted to have a reminder of how wonderful she felt, and of how beautiful the moment was. But when Andy set his guitar aside and wrapped his arms around her, she realized she didn’t have to. Her reminder was right next to her.

 

They sat together in silence for a while, basking in each other’s warmth and still coming off of the high from the intimate moment they had just shared. Andy was the one to break it, a signature goofy smile on his face.

 

 

“So, maybe next time I’ll bring my banjo.”


End file.
